En el corazón de las sombras
by dnom96
Summary: Una nueva amenaza para Ladybug y Chat Noir, un nuevo enemigo que planea destruirlos por completo, mientras descubren oscuros secretos que pondrán en peligro sus vidas. Enfrentar a Hawk Moth resultará haber sido un juego de niños
1. Chapter 1: Terrores nocturnos

**Miraculous Ladybug: En el corazón de las sombras**

 **Introducción**

Chat Noir avanzaba en dirección a aquel gran árbol de Navidad, con la intención de que sus luces no brillasen más, la alegría de la que él estaba privado la noche del 24 de diciembre le hacía sentir intensa rabia.

-''¡Cataclismo!'' Exclamó dirigiendo su mano cargada del poder de la destrucción hacia el adorno. Pero de pronto una visión nubló sus intenciones, dos hermosos ojos verdes idénticos a los que él tenía aparecieron en su mente. Todo alrededor del felino superhéroe cambió, el cielo parecía tornarse de un azul claro como si acabase de anochecer, aunque era casi medianoche. Tuvo la sensación de que su frustración y enojo comenzaban a desvanecerse. Y la atmósfera se cargó de un aroma particular, de caramelo o tal vez de canela, el reconoció el delicioso perfume de inmediato.

-''¡Es el perfume de Mamá!'' ¡Si! ese perfume que su padre creó específicamente para ella cuando cumplieron un año de haberse conocido, y del que sólo existía un único ejemplar. El que ella usaba todos los días hasta la última vez que la vió.

-''Adrien'' Dijo una voz femenina que pareció surgir de la nada

-''¿Ma...mamá...dónde estás...eres tú?'' Exclamó el adolescente buscando por toda la plaza a la autora de sus días.

-''Si, soy yo'' Respondió la voz ''Pero ahora no puedes verme''

-''Mamá, por favor sal de dónde estés, no sabes cuanto he esperado por...''

-''Lo sé, hijo, pero por el momento no es posible...no debes usar los poderes Miraculous para buscar venganza, no escuches a los sentimientos malsanos porque sólo destrozan tu corazón por dentro, y si fuiste merecedor de ese gran poder es por la pureza de tu alma, que sé que tú tienes desde que te cargue en mis brazos por primera vez''

-''¿Cómo es que puedes hablarme? Nadie sabe dónde estás ''¿Y cómo sabes que tengo un Miraculous?''

-''Todo lo sabrás a su tiempo''

La voz desapareció, al igual que el perfume, y la noche estaba como antes, Chat Noir se hallaba confundido, divagando en sus propios pensamientos.

-''Plagg, garras fuera''

Adrien encontró a su pequeño amigo y compañero Plagg en el suelo cubierto de nieve

-''¿Alguna explicación?'' Preguntó el joven Agreste.

-''Ninguna buena, sabes que soy malo para dar explicaciones'' Le contestó el kwami del gato ''Necesito energía, estoy a punto de desfallecer''

* * *

 **I  
Terrores nocturnos**

La luz de la luna iluminaba las calles envueltas en una negrura profunda, las lámparas de la calle estaban perdidas y dispersas, los perros no ladraban, los coches siempre envueltos en un trajín sin fín durante todas las horas del día estaban ausentes, sólo soplaba el viento.

Aquella quietud fue rota por un haz de luz color turquesa que partió un poste telefónico por la mitad, y de sufrir un golpe por su caída apenas escapó una muchacha que huía a toda prisa de alguien. No podía verla, sólo el rayo letal que disparaba, y no pudo escucharla hasta que gritó:

-''¡Puedes correr, pero nunca podrás esconderte de mí!''

Otro rayo pasó muy cerca de la joven que seguía corriendo intentando desesperadamente encontrar un sitio en el cual esconderse. Finalmente derribó la puerta de una casa abandonada, por un momento se sintió a salvo, libre de quién intentaba cazarla como a un ciervo. Fuese quién fuese.

Corrimiento de tierra, pisadas en el suelo descubierto y húmedo, los sentidos en alerta... luego sintió el golpe mortal.

Ese haz de luz verdosa impactando su costado izquierdo, hirviendo la sangre en sus venas, incendiando sus entrañas, haciéndola sentir el mayor dolor que jamás hubiese podido imaginar que era posible infringir a alguien sin que muriera, sintió que de lo más profundo de su ser era arrancado algo, y en ese momento el rayo se volvió de un claro color azul y se replegó hacia quién lo producía, oculto en las sombras.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos completamente abiertos y su rostro suspendido en una mueca de horror, dolor y angustia ella cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas.

-''¿Creíste que podías huir tan fácilmente? ¿que no sabes que puedo percibir tu miedo, bichejo tonto?'' Se burló la misteriosa autora del ataque. Ella se acercó, y su víctima no pudo hacer nada por defenderse, sólo sintió sus valiosos pendientes ser retirados de sus orejas.

-''¡Yo me llevare esto!''

* * *

Marinette despertó a mitad de la noche con enorme sobresalto, sudor frío bajaba por su frente y empapaba su pijama, ella resoplaba como si hubiese corrido kilómetros sin detenerse.

-''¡Tikki!'' Llamó a su querida y fiel kwami, esta voló a toda prisa desde una caja en el escritorio de su portadora hasta la cama de esta.

-''¿Que ocurre Marinette?''

-''Tuve esa horrible pesadilla otra vez'' Contestó la heroína con voz quebrada. Pero también aliviada de comprobar que todo aquello había sido un sueño.

-''Una pesadilla…¿Cenaste mucho en casa de los Agreste?''

-''No lo creo Tikki...es la tercera vez que sueño lo mismo, alguien me persigue, me ataca, me deja medio muerta y se roba mi Miraculous''

-''¿Puedes ver quién es?''

-''No, sólo la escucho, es una mujer, de la edad de Mamá quizás'' Respondió Mari, cansada. ''Creo que ahora intentaré descansar, una Ladybug muerta de sueño no serviria de mucho frente a un Akuma''

-''Por supuesto Marinette, quédate tranquila''

La jovencita de azules cabellos se colocó unos auriculares y escuchó música de la lista de reproducción que expresamente creó para ayudarse a dormir.

* * *

En la mansión de los Agreste, el más joven de sus habitantes tenía dificultades para conseguir dormir. Adrien no podía separarse de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, mientras deslizaba aquellas valiosas imágenes de él con su madre, no podía olvidar aquella alucinación, no sabía lo que significaba, no estaba seguro si eso había sido real o sólo su imaginación jugandole una broma, Plagg no le decía nada, evitaba el tema, quizás por necio, o porque revelarle algo sería peligroso.

-''¿Plagg? ¡Plagg!'' Llamó al kwami

-''¿Puede decirme Su Graciosa Majestad porque ha interrumpido mi sueño de digestión?'' Preguntó el pequeño gato negro con un bostezo más de pereza que de sueño.

-''El Miraculous de Ladybug y el mío son los más poderosos que existen ¿Cierto?''

-''Tú sabes que si niño, son la quintaesencia de los poderes Miraculous, no hay nada que se les compare ¿Ahora me dejarás dormir?''

-''Y si los juntaras...es decir ¿podrías usar más de un Miraculous a la vez? ¿Qué ocurriría?''

-''Muchacho ¿nunca escuchaste que la curiosidad mató al gato?''

-''Por favor Plagg, sólo quiero saber''

-''Oh vaya'' suspiró el pequeño habitante del prodigio de la destrucción ''Si, si puedes, y si lo haces serás invencible, buenas noches.''

-''¿De verdad sería tan poderoso?'' Inquirió Adrien con emoción ''Podría...'' El gato se quedó pensando en su madre ''¿Hacer todo lo que quisiera?''

-''Creo que dije ¡buenas noches!''

 **Unos días más tarde…**

Llovía sobre la ciudad de las luces. Aunque era más común que por esas fechas el líquido vital cayera en forma de nieve como lo había hecho la anterior Navidad. Ladybug y Chat terminaban su patrullaje nocturno, parecía ser una tranquila noche de viernes, y cuando comenzó a llover decidieron retirarse a casa, bromeando un poco antes de retirarse. Chat invitó a su querida Lady por unos croissants, tal vez unos donuts con chocolate o té caliente para aguantar el frío. La catarina rechazó gentilmente la invitación.

-''¿No crees que sería raro que entrasen dos tipos en trajes coloridos a un café?''

-''No mucho más raro que lo que vemos a diario. Mi lady''

Ladybug estaba a punto de responder cuando algo enorme voló por encima de sus cabezas

-''¡Y creo que algo así está ocurriendo justo ahora!'' Gritó el chico gato.

-''¿Qué es esa cosa?'' Ladybug dijo con gran preocupación, pues recordó la pesadilla que acechaba sus noches desde días atrás _''Por favor, no...que no sea lo que estoy pensando''_ Pensó.

Un relámpago iluminó la silueta de la criatura, no parecía humana.

-''Luce como un ave enorme'' Agregó Chat

-''Si es un akuma, es el primero desde Navidad''

-''Tio Hawk al parecer nos quiere desear feliz año nuevo''

-''Se dirige a la Catedral, ¡sigámoslo Chat Noir!''

Los superhéroes se encontraban en los techos de Notre Dame, dónde perdieron de vista a la criatura.

-''No debe estar lejos ¡Usa tu visión nocturna, tenemos que encontrarlo y buscar su akuma!'' Ladybug comenzó a girar su yo-yo en actitud defensiva, espalda con espalda de Chat que extendía su barra y buscaba por todos lados al nuevo villano.

Atacó por el punto ciego de ambos, cuando Ladybug lo vió, este extendió sus miembros inferiores, sintió el golpe de unas filosas garras en su costado y después de unos metros recorridos por la fuerza del impacto quedó debajo del ser, sorprendida por el ataque sólo vio brillar dos enormes ojos anaranjados, la criatura estaba encima de ella.

-''¡Ladybug!'' Chat Noir acudió en su auxilio ''¡Largo asquerosa peste!''

El felino golpeó con su barrote al monstruo, este produjo una especie de sonido gutural, y retrocedió aleteando unos cuantos metros, luego se lanzó contra el rubio, con las patas por delante, lo golpeó en el estómago y perdió su barra, mientras la buscaba y estaba indefenso, la bestia lo atacó por detrás, pero la mariquita ya se había incorporado, con su yo-yo enredó al misterioso atacante, y con gran habilidad lo derribó al suelo, este intentaba zafarse, pero el arma de la heroína era una inquebrantable prisión, chilló, graznó, pero no pudo escapar. Chat Noir recuperó su artefacto y lo extendió sosteniéndolo firmemente contra aquella cosa.

-''¿Qué o quién eres tú?'' Vociferó el félido héroe.

Era muy extraño, aquel animal o lo que fuese, parecía estar cubierto de una especie de vello negro, tenía patas cómo de halcón y un rostro con solo dos ojos rojos luminosos, no se podía ver nada más en él, ningún otro detalle, emitiendo un chillido fijó sus ojos en los de Adrien, y éste sufrió un breve dolor de cabeza como el que provoca comer helado. Chat retrajo su barra, y con otro chillido, esta vez uno ensordecedor. Ladybug recogió el hilo de su yo-yo para taparse los oídos. El aprovechó para escapar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció en la noche.

-''Entre todo lo raro que hemos visto...creo que tenemos un ganador'' Dijo Chat.

Ladybug recogió con su dedo índice una sustancia resinosa de color ocre del lugar donde había estado el misterioso ente.

-''¿Que podrá ser esto? ¿Sangre?'' En ese momento, el líquido, tras mezclarse con el agua de la lluvia que caía se filtró a través del traje de la peliazul.

-''¡No!'' Gritó horrorizada agitando su mano. ''¡Tendré que quitar esto!''

Marinette bajó hacia una acera contigua a Notre Dame, ya vestida de civil revisó su mano, el líquido se había ido, pero su dedo se notaba rojizo como por una alergia, aunque no le producía picazón ni nada similar.

-''¿Que era esa cosa? Estoy casi segura de que no era un Akuma''

Mari siguió observando su dedo

-''No estoy segura, parecía un ser mágico...en todo caso, no te tocó ¿verdad?'' Preguntó Tikki

-''Ah, no, pero…''

-''Pero…''

-''Nada, Tikki, olvídalo''

Al volver a casa. La adolescente se lavó durante varios minutos la zona donde aquel líquido había entrado en contacto con su piel, pero su dedo no mejoró, parecía ahora que un gran mosquito la había picado allí. Ella comenzó a sentir miedo. No dolía, no quemaba, pero no podía ser normal, y no sabía qué cosa lo había causado. Se cambió la ropa mojada y se metió a la cama, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

* * *

 _ **Los personajes Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Mrs. Agreste, Plagg, y Tikki son `propiedad de Zag Corporation y creación original de Thomas Astruc.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sombras en el frio

**II**

 **Sombras en el frío**

Parecía ser una hermosa tarde. Más que ninguna que recordará desde que era un superhéroe, Al detenerse en una cornisa, Chat sintió un golpecito en el hombro, él sabía perfectamente quién era.

-''¿Milady?'' Sonrió girando su cabeza para encontrar aquel rostro que lo maravillaba siempre que lo veía.

-''¿Acaso esperabas a otra?'' Preguntó ella con una risita '' Te desafió a una pequeña carrera hasta el Arco del Triunfo?''

-''Ya sabes que si, anda, te daré ventaja''

-''¿Tan seguro te sientes de que vas a vencerme, minino?''

-''Sólo intento ser cortés''

-''No tienes por qué, pero es de mala educación rechazar un regalo. _Au revoir!_ ''  
Ladybug salió como una ráfaga rumbo al siguiente edificio. Chat no tardó mucho en alcanzarla usando su barra como una pértiga. Ambos solían retarse y decirse crueles pero graciosas bromas en el camino hacia la meta.

-''Deberías retirarte, y darle tu Miraculous a alguien, a una chica, siempre quise a una chica de compañera''

-''¡Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, yo tengo una y siempre me está fastidiando!''

-''Por favor, soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, todos saben que me adoras''

-''Pero eso sí, mi compañera siempre dice la verdad...por cierto ¡Gané!''

De un potente salto el gato negro finalmente llegó a la cumbre del monumento, venció por apenas unos instantes.

-''No es justo ¡Siempre me estás distrayendo!'' Se quejó la chica.

-''Es natural, no puedo evitarlo''

Ambos rieron y se sentaron juntos a contemplar el sol ocultarse, adoraban hacerlo. Explotaban al máximo la ventaja de tener vistas que no estaban al alcance de prácticamente nadie más que ellos. Una vez que el sol estuvo por completo por debajo de la línea del horizonte, y la tarde dió paso a la hora en que las estrellas comenzaban a brillar sobre el cielo. Ladybug rompió el silencio.

-''Chat Noir, tengo algo que decirte''

-''Soy todo orejas gatunas. Mi lady''

-''En todo este tiempo que llevamos de compañeros, no he sido sincera en algo, y pienso que es momento de contártelo antes de que sea tarde''

-''¿A qué te refieres?''

-''Pues...ah, es muy difícil de explicar...es algo sobre...mi verdadera identidad'' La moteada heroína titubeaba

-''Oh. Ladybug, cualquier secreto que me quieras compartir permanecerá a salvo conmigo, seré más seguro que el Banco de Francia, lo juro por mis nueve vidas''

Ladybug tomó aire intentando darse valor, pero después Chat notó un cambio en su semblante, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, su rostro palideció y sus rodillas temblaban junto al resto de su cuerpo.

-''¿Te encuentras bien?'' Preguntó sorprendido por el giro que comenzaban a tomar las cosas ''¿Que te sucede? ¡Mi lady, me estás asustando, el de las bromas soy yo!''

-''En realidad soy...soy...'' Sus ojos azules como el mar fueron reemplazados de pronto por dos faros anaranjados de pavoroso aspecto, su boca se abrió para revelar filosos dientes entre los que apareció una larga lengua negra, y sus manos terminaban ahora en enormes garras amarillentas. La horrorosa criatura se abalanzó sobre Chat Noir que sólo pudo reaccionar con un grito de terror, un grito que hirió el silencio de su habitación a las cinco de la madrugada.

Estaba soñando.

Logró dormir de nuevo, para ahora escuchar en sueños una voz femenina:

-''Sabes que tienes que hacer, quitale los pendientes, y recuperarás todo lo que perdiste, tendrás todo lo que deseas, hazlo. ¿Acaso no quieres a tu mami de regreso? Ella no es tu amiga, ella miente, te darás cuenta tarde o temprano''

Marinette quedo de ver a Alya en una cafetería que solían frecuentar al salir de clases. Era la hora del atardecer. Su amiga se había demorado pero decidió no pedir nada aún, simplemente no le apetecía beber ni comer nada, sólo necesitaba verla, no podía contarle sobre las pesadillas, podía decir que en sus sueños ella era Ladybug, que no necesariamente significaba que lo fuese en la realidad, pero su enorme perspicacia averiguaría sin tardanza su doble vida como superheroína y eso a la peliazul no le convenía para nada.

-''Siento mucho la tardanza...entré en pánico porque no encontraba…¡Wow niña! no luces nada bien'' Exclamó Alya

-''Ah…¿Gracias?'' Contestó Mari

-''Oh, disculpa, mi mente está en desorden total, toma, es el souvenir que te he traído'' La joven Césaire tomó asiento y le extendió a su amiga una gran barra de chocolate oscuro ''Estoy segura de que te encantará tanto como a mi''

-''Gracias Alya'' Marinette respondió con una ligera sonrisa y voz que sonaba algo carrasposa, y guardó el regalo en su bolso. La camarera se acercó y al ver a las dos jóvenes reunidas hizo la típica pregunta que hacen los de su profesión:

-''Buenas tardes, chicas ¿les traigo lo de siempre?''

-''¡Claro! Pay de queso para mí y para ella un mokka ¿cierto?''

Marinette dudó, quería hacerle ver que no había nada malo con ella, pero también pensó en los problemas que había tenido para dormir recientemente y que la cafeína seguro no ayudaría.

-''Probaré el gateau de naranja y almendras''

La camarera se fue con las órdenes de las dos muchachas

-''¿Que tal Bélgica?'' Preguntó Marinette

-''¡Fantástica! ¿Sabías que Bruselas es la capital del cómic? Tenían de todo, tiendas repletas de curiosidades, recuerditos, ejemplares viejos y muy valiosos, y en los muros había pinturas de mis personajes favoritos, me sentía como niña en dulcería, y Brujas es muy hermosa, quisiera que la conocieras...'' Alya hizo una pausa y miró el semblante de su amiga ''Tú debes contarme qué es lo que ha pasado contigo''

-''¿A qué te refieres?''

-''Se te ve en el rostro ¿estás enferma?''

-''A decir verdad, he tenido algunos problemas para dormir y eso...debe ser estrés...no estoy segura si lograré aprobar química''

-''Pero claro que lo harás ¿dónde está la optimista Marinette que todos conocemos?''

Marinette se limitó a sonreír.

-''Juro que es algo mayor que eso'' Insistió Alya ''Puedes contarme lo que sea. No te lo quedes para ti, debes de confiar en mi''

-''Hum...alguna vez te has preguntado ¿qué es lo que sentirá la persona, sea quien sea, que es Ladybug?''

-''¿Que? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?''

-''No en realidad, pero me intrigaba y debía preguntárselo a alguien, y tú eres la indicada para eso, eres su más grande admiradora''

-''Bueno, trataré de responderte lo mejor que pueda ¿cuál es tu duda exactamente?''

-''Ella hace todo tipo de cosas peligrosas, crees que en algún momento haya temido…¿morir?''

-''Todos lo tememos, pero ella como superheroína tiene que concentrarse más en otras cosas ¿no te parece? cómo la líder que es, es la última que debe parecer nerviosa o asustada ante una situación de peligro'' Concluyó Alya, y agregó ''Todos tenemos miedo, hasta ellos, debajo de esos trajes y detrás de todos esos poderes extraordinarios hay una persona de carne y hueso como tú y yo. Si yo fuera Ladybug...no sé cómo podría manejar dos vidas a la vez, me siento muy a gusto con ser Alya Césaire, civil común y corriente''

El resto de la tarde hablaron sobre otras cosas. Alya siguió preocupándose ante la actitud de su amiga, nada parecía entusiasmarla, ni siquiera cuando comenzaron a hablar de Adrien, esto de verdad le preocupó, la joven de tez morena decidió no insistir en averiguar que le estaba pasando a la siempre alegre e impulsiva chica de ojos azules que ella quería como una hermana, para no molestarla, pero era evidente que algo no marchaba bien con ella.

Marinette comía para no hacerla sentir ninguna angustia. pero no tenía ningún apetito, la delicia tradicional de la repostería francesa se movía por su boca y descendía por su garganta sin causarle ninguna sensación gustativa, como si estuviera comiendo engrudo. Por supuesto, no se la terminó, argumentó que estaba demasiado dulce para su gusto.

Ambas se dirigieron a casa.

-''Te veré mañana, espero que estés mejor para entonces''

-''Yo también. _Au revoir_ Alya''

Alya se quedó pensativa afuera de la pastelería. Dedicaría el resto de la semana a enterarse de porque Marinette estaba actuando de esa forma tan rara, _rara_ para mal esta vez, parecía que alguien la sustituyó por alguien completamente opuesta a esa jovencita de chispeante entusiasmo que vió por última vez en Navidad en la mansión de la familia Agreste. Era ahora una chica fría, apática, pasiva, y sin gusto por lo dulce

-''Disculpe jovencita ¿podría indicarme dónde se encuentra el hotel Grand Paris?'' Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave voz de un pequeño hombre de avanzada edad ''Tengo que entregar algo importante allí''

-''Por supuesto, le haré un mapa, no soy buena dando indicaciones así nada más'' Alya sacó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo de su bolso, se dió cuenta de que ya había visto a ese sujeto en algún lado ''Oiga, yo lo ví en el Café Debussy hace un rato''

-''Así es, y haberla vuelto a encontrar me hace suponer que estoy caminando en círculos dentro del barrio''

-''No se preocupe, a cualquiera le sucede ¿usted no es de por aquí, o sí?'' Dijo la chica de gafas reparando en el aspecto del ancianito, rasgos orientales marcados, camisa floreada, parecía todo un turista dando vueltas por París.

-''En realidad llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, deben ser cosas de la edad''

El viejo recogió con gusto la hojita de papel que le indicaba cómo llegar a su destino.

-''Prepárese para dejar de ser una civil normal y corriente, jovencita'' Murmuró cuando ella se alejó.

 _ **Al dia siguiente...**_

-''Cuando dos especies de un ecosistema realizan actividades en las que interactúan. Es posible que se beneficien, dañen o no afecten a una o ambas especies'' Explicaba la señora Mendeleiev desde su escritorio ''Esta relación se llama simbiosis, y los que participan en ella se denominan simbiontes''

-''¡Cómo en _Spider Man_!'' Susurró Alya

-''Cuando ambas partes se benefician, se llama mutualismo. Cuando una se beneficia y la otra no sufre daños se llama comensalismo, y cuando una se beneficia y la otra resulta perjudicada, estamos hablando de parasitismo''.  
La clase acabó y todos salieron a almorzar. Marinette se apartó un momento de todos para hablar con Tikki

-''Ya sé que es lo que está pasando, ese líquido podría ser algo que...'' hizo una pausa y continuó con gran preocupación en su voz ''Se está alimentando de mi, y de mi energía''

-''No saquemos conclusiones tan pronto, Marinette''

De pronto se escuchó un gran alboroto en la calle, Marinette salió a la puerta del colegio para ver que ocurría, un sujeto estaba en una azotea lanzando bolas de luz desde su mano con las que derribaba los postes de las calles

-''¡Soy Thunderbolt!'' Vociferó ''¡Yo quitaré la electricidad a toda la ciudad, crearé todo un caos, y todos tendrán que obedecerme!'' La adolescente se escondió detrás de un muro.

-''Parásito o no parásito, es hora de actuar'' Dijo Marinette ''Tikki ¡motas!''

Alya estaba buscando a Marinette, no la encontraba por ninguna parte, estaba acostumbrada a esa situación. De pronto escuchó el escándalo que Thunderbolt estaba armando, y decidió ir por sus cosas a su casillero para grabar todo para el blog.

Después de tomar su bolso, por las prisas de salir lo antes posible a la calle. Alya no notó que en su casillero se encontraba una pequeña caja hexagonal, de color negro, la derribó con el codo sin siquiera notarla, y el sonido de un trueno no le permitió escuchar la cajita caer y rebotar varias veces contra el piso rodando hasta detenerse debajo de un banco.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban en plena batalla contra el nuevo villano, que de sus manos lanzaba bolas de luz que al chocar contra el suelo, lo hacían con un ruido atronador y dejando un humeante agujero allí donde caían. Ladybug intentó sujetarlo, pero a través del cable infinito de su yo-yo resultó electrocutada, Thunderbolt también electrificó la barra de Chat Noir.

-''¡No se esfuercen en detenerme, a menos que quieran acabar como un cráter en el suelo!'' Les advirtió ''¡Llegaré a la Torre Eiffel y voy a extraer el poder de todos los aparatos eléctricos de la ciudad para poder usarlo, nada se interpondrá en mi camino!''

-''Concéntrate por favor, tienes que quitarles sus joyas antes ¡los Miraculous!'' Gritó Hawk Moth a través de la máscara de luz.

-''Será mejor que lo detengamos, va a echar a perder todos esos aparatos'' Dijo Chat.

-''Así es, no podemos arriesgarnos, arruinará los marcapasos, las máquinas de los hospitales...esto tiene que acabar ahora'' Sentenció Ladybug. ''¡Lucky Charm!''

Una pistola de agua, roja moteada de negro, apareció en la mano de la peliazul, tenía que dispararla a través de un agujero en un muro sin que Thunderbolt la viera.

Con ayuda de Chat Noir, el villano con un rayo abrió un agujero detrás de una valla, donde apareció Ladybug que con una gran ráfaga mojó e inhabilitó al villano. Tomó su objeto akumatizado, una especie de gran lata, y realizó su tarea correspondiente, partiéndolo por la mitad y liberando a la mariposa negra que capturó con su yoyo.

El demonizado era Maurice Caquet, padre de la chica del clima de Kidz+, quién había inventado una poderosa batería para producir energía eléctrica en cualquier parte, pero su invento falló al presentarlo en una importante convención.

-'' _Bien joue!_ '' Exclamaron Ladybug y Chat chocando sus puños.

Marinette se transformó en civil otra vez y se apresuró a volver a la escuela, sintiendo que por esta vez no había nada que temer...

-''¡Ladybug, pronto serás aplastada cómo el insecto que eres, te encontraré y no podrás escapar de mi!'' La ventana de su guarida estaba cerrándose, Hawk Moth lamentaba otra derrota, esta vez no estuvo ni cerca, se le agotaban las ideas, podría akumatizar a todo París y daba la impresión de que seguiría fallando.

Una mujer pareció haberlo escuchado, entre las sombras, se encontraba sentada en una azotea, no muy lejos de dónde tenía su guarida el portador del Miraculous polilla.

-''Por favor, pequeña polilla, bien sabes que siempre perderás, siempre enviando ciudadanos torpes y personas simples y corrientes a hacer tu trabajo ¿no te da pena? Las mariposas viven sin victoria. Prefieren fingirse muertas para no enfrentar al pájaro asesino, al gran predador. Saben que la vida está llena de pájaros asesinos. Pero sólo consiguen fijar sus ojos en una permanente guerra interior. Después de verte fallar tantas veces es mi turno de obtener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y lo más importante, lo haré por mi misma, luego iré por el tuyo, no me arriesgaré a que te enfades conmigo...y faltarán 4 más: abeja, pavo real, tortuga, zorro, todos serán míos, puedo encontrarlos, sólo es cuestión de tiempo''

Un par de enormes alas como de insecto parecieron salir de la espalda de la mujer, muy alta y de figura esbelta, y se fue volando a surcar los cielos parisinos.


	3. Chapter 3: Femina improba

**CAPÍTULO III**

 **Femina improba**

El Colegio se encontraba casi desierto, cuando había un akuma cerca todos huían o se escondían, quizás otros estaban almorzando y no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero una persona se encontraba vagando por los pasillos.

Lila Rossi se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Adrien, el chico que le gustaba, trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que ya no le interesaba el guapo modelo, pues él estaba enamorado de Ladybug, y por más que la odiara tendría que aceptar que nunca podría competir con una superheroína.

Abrió su casillero y de él tomó un recipiente donde guardaba uvas, cuando se sentó en una banca, sintió que había tocado algo con la punta de su talón izquierdo , colocando una rodilla en el piso y agachándose para ver debajo del asiento, extendió su mano hasta dónde se encontraba ese objeto, y se encontró con una cajita negra de madera que le produjo enorme curiosidad, al abrirla descubrió en su interior un collar, el mismo con el que tiempo atrás ella le había hecho creer a Adrien que era una superheroína, uno con forma de cola de zorro.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, una esfera de color naranja apareció frente a ella. De ella brotó una criaturita voladora parecida a un zorro, de color anaranjado con grandes orejas puntiagudas y ojos color violeta. Lila se asustó al principio, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, y entonces el animalito intentó tranquilizarla al ver su reacción.

-''No me temas, me llamo Trixx, soy una kwami...'' Dijo ''Estoy aquí para convertirte en una superheroína, has sido elegida. Felicidades Alya''

-''¿Alya? Ah...sí claro, esa soy yo''

-''Perfecto, entonces ¿estás lista para salvar al mundo?''

Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba, ella no pensaba en salvar el mundo, era la _vendetta_ que estaba buscando. Con una sonrisa llena de malicia, ella respondió:

-''Nací lista''

* * *

-''¿Marinette, donde te habías metido?'' Alya seguía buscando a Marinette. Sin embargo, esta vez no tardo en encontrarla, la vio en la puerta del Colegio.

-''Estaba… en mi casa, sí, Mamá me pidió que les ayudara con algo en la panadería si podía ir, y cómo era hora de almorzar pues...''

-''Y supongo que el golpe en la frente y el raspón en la mejilla te los hiciste en la panadería ¿no?''

Marinette se sobresaltó, y comenzó a revisarse el rostro con las manos para verificar si lo que decía su amiga era cierto.

-''Eh si...yo...me caí por las escaleras''

Alya le dirigió una mirada de duda e incredulidad, levantando una ceja.

-''Mon dieu, niña, un día vas a matarte''

-''Sí, seré más cuidadosa. Va...vayamos a clase'' Resolvió Marinette con una risita nerviosa. Cuando su compañera se alejó un poco. Tikki asomó por su bolso.

-''Esto no me gusta nada Marinette, se supone que cuando lanzas el hechizo de Ladybug milagrosa todo debe arreglarse, incluyendo los golpes y lesiones que hayas podido sufrir''

-''Lo sé Tikki ¿que está pasando?''

* * *

Cae la noche...

'' _Puedo sentir que está conmigo, se alimenta del miedo, vive de mi temor y de mi intranquilidad, supo atacarme a mí que soy tan vulnerable en ese aspecto, como cuando veo a Adrien, sabe que soy temerosa, y me está venciendo''_

Decía Marinette en sueños, de pronto era Ladybug, saltaba sobre un desolado París en una madrugada sin luna, de pronto se desató un vendaval de polvo negruzco y pesado que le impedía ver, y hasta respirar.

De pronto escuchó una voz de mujer, que le decía.

-''No tienes escapatoria esta vez. Ladybug, vamos a atraparte, te engulliremos entera como el vil insecto que eres''

Ladybug se posó sobre un edificio, y cuando el vendaval aclaró le reveló docenas de criaturas aladas, como la de aquella noche, rodeandola.

Marinette despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para amanecer, y decidió permanecer despierta.

 **La mañana siguiente...**

En el aula de la profesora Vicens. Lila tomaba su asiento, era el penúltimo del lado derecho del aula, lo ocupaba después de que aceptó todos sus embustes y decidió no hablar con nadie, pero a los pocos días Aurore Beauréal, una muchachita rubia de coletas se sentó con ella y se volvió su amiga casi de inmediato:

-''A mi también me akumatizaron una vez. El verano pasado''  
Los akumas y los monstruos en los que ambas llegaron a convertirse alguna vez las hicieron reir, ambas se tomaron simpatía de inmediato. Aurore saludó a su amiga al llegar, justo antes que la profesora Vicens, quien comenzó a tomar la lista de asistencia.

-''Beauréal, Aurore''

-''Aquí''

-''Caquet, Mireille''

Silencio, la presentadora del clima no había llegado aún a clase, algo extraño en ella.

Afuera del salón, en la entrada de la escuela. Mireille se esforzaba por llegar a la clase.

Pero cuando apenas había llegado, escuchó una voz que conocía de sobra.

-''¡Mireille! Que buena idea la de tu papá, lástima que no funcionara'' Seguida de dos risitas, las de Chloé Bourgeois y su amiga Sabrina Raincomprix.

-''Déjame tranquila Chloé, quisiera ver que tu papá se preocupara tanto por la gente de la ciudad, la gente que no eres tú, claro''

-''Al parecer los de pelo azul son todos respondones, debe ser la genética'' Contestó la hija del alcalde

-''Si te refieres a Marinette, quiero que sepas que todos la queremos''

-''A mi todos me adoran'' Respondió la rubia ''¡Adrien!'' exclamó al verlo llegar ''Tu me adoras ¿cierto?''

-''Ah...buenos días Chloé'' Dijo Agreste, sorprendido.

-''¿Lo ves? todos aquí me aman, por cierto, dile a tu papi que invente una forma de hacer que salgas menos fea en televisión, eso sí sería útil. Supe que tu audiencia es inexistente. Y es que tan desagradable verte''

 **En la guarida de Hawk Moth...**

-''Ah, qué gran forma de comenzar el día, con una nueva oportunidad para mí... Y de tal palo tal astilla, pobre muchacha, tan sólo es una nueva estrella buscando brillar''

Una mariposa blanca se posó en su mano abierta y él la transformó en un akuma.

-''¡Cumple sus deseos de venganza, pequeño akuma!''

El akuma llegó al brazalete que Mireille portaba desde el día que ganó el concurso para ser la nueva chica del clima, fue un regalo de su madre doctora. A través de la máscara luminosa. Hawk Moth le habló.

-''Gorgona, soy Hawk Moth, si creen que no deben verte tendrán mucha razón ahora, pero a cambio, tendrás que traerme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿entendido?''

-''Por supuesto. Hawk Moth''

La magia del akuma cubrió a la muchacha por completo, dándole un vestido azul oscuro con la figura de una serpiente dorada, cubierto a medias por una luna negra, un antifaz del color del traje con forma de mariposa cubría su cara, su cabello azul parecía un manojo de pequeñas víboras de ese color. Sus ojos eran luminosos y amarillos.

La demonizada irrumpió en el aula de la Señora Bustier

-''¡Ustedes dos!'' Dijo señalando a la rubia y a la pelirroja del lugar de adelante ''¿Quieren que desaparezca? ¿que me dicen de esto?'' Desde sus ojos lanzó dos rayos dorados que alcanzaron a ambas muchachas, se convirtieron en piedra al instante. Una piedra negra y tosca como el carbón.

Gorgona repitió el proceso con Kim, y luego vio al chico que ella quería, el que la consentida

Bourgeois dijo que estaba loco por ella.

-''Adrien Agreste. Tú también eres amigo de Chloé. No he olvidado San Valentín''

Pensó y miró a Adrien, Marinette alcanzó a ver como esto ocurría frente a sus ojos

-''¡Adrien!'' Gritó Dupain-Cheng con horror.

Gorgona se asustó por el grito, y reaccionó por meros reflejos volteando a donde estaba Marinette, a quién nunca habría hecho daño. Pero Alya, en el último instante también reaccionó y cubrió a su amiga abrazándola, recibiendo la mirada.

Gorgona convirtió en piedra a la señora Bustier, a quién acusó de apoyar siempre a Chloé, y salió por la ventana. Quienes no habían sido petrificados estaban tiesos de miedo, pero Marinette rompió el silencio

-''¡Todos! ¡Salgan! ¡Pónganse a salvo!''

Al fin y al cabo, ella era la presidenta de la clase y tenía que reaccionar ante estas situaciones de crisis. Sobretodo con la profesora ausente.

La señora Vicens escuchó el alboroto en el salón de al lado, momentos después Max Kanté abrió la puerta de su salón

-''¡Que cunda el pánico!''

Todos en el lugar comenzaron a gritar de espanto mientras Vicens intentaba tranquilizarlos. Todos excepto una:

-''Mi oportunidad'' Pensó Lila.

Aprovechando la confusión salió del aula y llegó al sanitario

-''Hora de actuar Trixx ¿cómo dices que tengo que decir para que me transformes en Volpina?''

-''Espera ¿segura que eres la que eligió mi maestro? escuché que la profesora te llamaba de modo diferente''

-''Bueno...debes de haberte confundido...Alya...Lila*, suenan parecido...además, yo encontré tu Miraculous, es mío por derecho'' Vociferó la italiana.

-''Está bien...se dice _¡Trixx, fuego!_

* * *

Ladybug tenía que ser especialmente cuidadosa con la nueva supervillana, a diferencia de la Gorgona de la mitología, bastaba que ella viera directamente a alguien, no que la vieran a los ojos, para convertir en piedra.

-''Hawk Moth estudió bien su lección de tradición clásica, y ha mejorado el mito'' Pensó la heroína.

Lo que más le preocupaba era que Gorgona siguiera convirtiendo a más personas en piedra. Rato después la vio en un callejón desde un techo.

-''Allí estás'' Dijo ''Pero ¿dónde rayos está Chat Noir?'' Su compañero no se había presentado a la acción ''Tranquila. Debe estar enfermo, o algo así, en caso de que no aparezca no hay de qué preocuparse, tengo que hacerlo...recuerda lo que dijo Alya, eres la última que debe tener miedo''

-''¡Gorgona!'' Gritó, ocultándose.

-''¿Dónde estás pequeña catarina? no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte''

-''Que lástima que no compartamos ese deseo''

Repentinamente. Ladybug cayó justo frente a la hechizada.

-''¡Finalmente!'' Mireille abrió mucho más los ojos, quería tenerla en su tétrica colección y darle su Miraculous a Hawk Moth como pago por haberle permitido vengarse de Chloé. Pero seguía parada allí, sin convertirse en piedra. Gorgona se extrañó mucho, no sabia que pasaba. Ladybug saltó y se colocó a sus espaldas. Seguía sin transformarse en piedra así que la villana decidió atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando soltó un golpe, ella desapareció como polvo en el aire.

De pronto, una espesa nube naranja cubrió el callejón e irritó sus ojos.

-''¿Qué ocurre? ¡No puedo ver!''

-''Y así quería atraparte, no eres tan ruda ahora ¿cierto, ojitos?''

Ladybug desde su refugio alcanzó a ver una figura familiar en el edificio frente a ella, que saltó hacia el callejón.

-''¿Es Volpina? No puede ser, lo que me faltaba'' Pensó

Volpina sacó un trapo de la banda que llevaba en la cintura, y lo ató alrededor de los ojos de Gorgona.

-''È tutto finito'' Exclamó. Y rompiendo el brazalete de serpiente liberó al akuma.

-''¡Liberó al akuma, tengo que purificarlo o esto se pondrá peor!'' Ladybug saltó sin tardanza hacia la mariposa negra. Pero de pronto se encontró con un problema ''No invoque mi Lucky Charm ¿cómo se supone que traeré de vuelta a los petrificados? tendré que desperdiciarlo, espero que eso no me de más mala suerte que la que ya tengo''

Cuando vieron que todo había terminado, los ciudadanos comenzaron a salir de sus refugios, se dieron cuenta para su gran sorpresa que una nueva superheroína, o quizás no exactamente nueva, los había librado del horror de Gorgona.

-''Parisinos'' Dijo frente a las cámaras de televisión y los micrófonos de la radio ''Ustedes ya me conocen, pero ahora soy real, y mientras otros se esconden yo aparezco y salvó el día''

Adrien, desde su sofá, vio en televisión toda esa escena, y los vítores de la gente para la ¿superheroína?

-''Plagg ¿cómo ocurrió esto?''

-''Siempre es un misterio, sobretodo si no eres el kwami asignado, y lo que son las cosas, pasas un dia sin acción y de pronto alguien más hace tu trabajo'' Contestó Plagg mientras, como de costumbre, comía queso.

-''Tengo que ver a Ladybug, le debo una explicación'' Dijo Adrien ''Se que ambos estaremos más tranquilos si nos vemos y estamos cerca uno del otro, con esto tan anormal que acaba de pasar''

-''¿Que dices?''

-''¡Las garras!''

* * *

Fu. El viejo de la camisa floreada estaba cerrando su negocio, pero justo cuando la iba a apagar, la televisión mostró a una nueva superheroína.

-''Pero...¡ella no es la escogí para llevar el Miraculous Zorro! esto no está bien''

De pronto llamaron a la puerta. El abrió con cuidado

-''Diga''

Frente a él se encontraba una mujer, con la oscuridad no alcanzo a ver del todo sus rasgos

-''Maestro, está en grave peligro, huya muy lejos ¡y llévese los Miraculous con usted!''

-''¿Luisa?''

-''Julia ella está aqui, y quiere las joyas para traer a Alice de vuelta''


	4. Chapter 4: Desórden

-''¿Ladybug?''

Chat alcanzó a ver a su compañera en el parque de junto a la panadería de Tom y Sabine, en el suelo, algo muy extraño en ella.

-''¿Finalmente has decidido aparecer Chat Noir? ¿No llegas un poco tarde?''

-''Me parece que te debo una pequeña explicación, milady, verás, yo...''

-''Me tuve que esconder de la villana, quedé como una tonta, como una cobarde, y si no fuera lo suficiente malo eso, también ha vuelto...''

-''Ya lo sé, acabo de verlo en la televisión ¿No te parece extraño que haya conseguido el Miraculous después de todo?''

-''Debe ser uno de sus trucos, una de sus bromas, es más, estoy segura de que todo aquello fue sólo otra de sus sucias trampas. Disculpame, pero ahora creo que no puedo confiar en nadie, con ella suelta por allí otra vez''

Ladybug tomó su yo-yo y se alejó del lugar de un salto

-''¡Ladybug espera! Ah, es imposible hacerle ver que está equivocada cuando se pone así. Todo eso fue muy real para ser un engaño, Y después del incidente de su akumatización muchos se enteraron de que Lila era Volpina. Incluyéndome, su identidad no será del todo secreta, en caso de que sea esta vez realmente la portadora de ese Miraculous, podría ser riesgoso para ella.''

Adrien decidió advertirle del riesgo que suponía que su identidad fuera pública, pero ¿cómo hacerlo discretamente, sin que ella sospechara que él era también un superhéroe?

Eso suponía también un gran dilema.

-''Buenos días Lila'' La saludó cuando la vió al dia siguiente.

-''Oh ¿ahora te has dado cuenta de que no soy tan mentirosa después de todo. Adrien?'' Contestó Lila con gran desdén.

-''Y no soy el único, es peligroso que tu identidad sea pública, debes hacer lo posible porque no se revele que Volpina al final si eras tú, no sería bueno para ti, ni para tu familia si

alguien como Hawk Moth, o alguien peor, se entera de que eres una superheroína''

 _Familia_. Esa palabra retumbó en los oídos de Rossi.

-''¿Qué sabes tú sobre superhéroes?'' Le contestó ella

-''Más de lo que tu crees''

-''Esta vez soy real Adrien, puedo ser más poderosa que Ladybug y Chat Noir juntos, esta vez no me permitiré fallar, ahora mismo, tengo un nuevo objetivo en mente, con tu permiso''

 _12 de enero_

 _Querido diario:_

 _Hoy me siento muy preocupada, desde que apareció aquella criatura de la que te contaba mi salud se ha visto afectada, mi mano está adolorida y he perdido el apetito, me siento también muy dé la noche no puedo dormir y si lo hago terribles pesadillas me asaltan. Ya no sueño a la mujer del rayo, ahora aparezco en mis sueños como Ladybug saltando por la ciudad de noche en una enorme tormenta, de pronto una mano gigantesca me atrapa en el aire y me aprieta hasta aplastarme viva. O sueño que, como Marinette, estoy perdida en un bosque y de pronto aparecen cientos de esas aves negras y me atacan, la peor pesadilla de todas y también la más frecuente, es esa dónde soy la guardiana de una prisión o algo similar, una mujer llora en una celda, yo soy la encargada de pasarle alimento por una abertura en la pesada puerta de metal que cierra su confinamiento, me da mucha lástima, sólo le dan un trozo de pan rancio, ensalada, un plátano muy maduro y algo que parece jugo de pera, me apiado siempre de ella y le paso algo de la comida que me dan a mí, que es un poco mejor._

 _Pero siempre me descubren, dos personas que no puedo ver me apresan, son muy fuertes, y me conducen a una sala dónde soy sometida a diversas pruebas, cómo en las películas de secuestros extraterrestres que veía de pequeña y me asustaban tanto._

 _Quisiera volver a tener una noche tranquila sin estas presencias en mi mente y que lo que me está ocurriendo cese de alguna manera, si aquello era un akuma basta con atraparlo e invocar mi Lucky Charm, pero no creo que lo haya sido, y Tikki dice que nunca ha visto nada parecido, eso me deja mucho más angustiada, puesto que con más de 5000 años de vida mi kwami tampoco sabe lo que está pasando aquí._

 _Hasta la próxima_

 _Marinette._

Cuando la semana estaba a punto de terminar sin ninguna novedad. Ladybug y Chat Noir conocieron a su nuevo enemigo. Tremendamente feroz y destructivo. Hawk Moth había

convertido de nuevo a alguien en un monstruo mitológico. Volteaba los coches con sus brazos potentes, y con sus poderosas astas embestía a los árboles y a los postes de luz provocando un verdadero caos. Después de voltear con los cuernos un coche patrulla. Minotauro se encontró con Ladybug

-''¿Ladybug? ¿Eres tan tonta como para creer que puedes vencerme?'' Gritó con voz iracunda y ronca

-''A nadie le gustan los bravucones''

-''¿Llego tarde al rodeo?'' Dijo Chat desde una azotea

-''Miren quien decidió aparecerse esta vez'' Dijo Ladybug con algo de fastidio

-''Milady, ya intenté explicarte que lo del otro día...''

Minotauro le lanzó la patrulla a la catarina. pero ella consiguió escapar de ser golpeada por el vehículo con gran agilidad.

-''Necesitas más que eso para deshacerte de este bicho, amigo mío'' Dijo.

Con un bramido de furia. Minotauro se abalanzó hacia la chica mágica. Pero Chat Noir se puso frente a él y lo derribo con un fuerte golpe de su barra.

-''Hoy es viernes 13, grandote, y acaba de cruzarse un gato negro en tu camino, creo que alguien tendrá mala suerte''

-''¡Te enseñaré, gato inmundo!'' El akuma cargó contra Chat pero este lo esquivó hábilmente

-''¡Olé!'' Exclamó

-''Así se capturaba al ganado en el viejo Oeste'' Gritó Ladybug, y usando su yo-yo como un lazo intentó derribar a su enemigo, pero inexplicablemente, logró zafarse de su agarre.

-''¿Que pasa?'' Dijo con sorpresa Ladybug. Mientras el Minotauro se dirigía hacia ella.

De un topetazo, el supervillano la envió hasta el Sena del otro lado de la calle.

-''¡Ya verás monstruo!'' Bramó Chat ''¡Cataclismo!'' Derribó un anuncio gigante de la nueva colección de su padre, cuyos soportes de metal sirvieron como prisión temporal para el malhechor que intentaba quitarse el anuncio de encima.

Debajo de la superficie del río. Ladybug luchaba por mantenerse a flote, como Marinette, sabía nadar, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y había perdido práctica, además justo en ese momento, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho como consecuencia del gran golpe que Minotauro le dió, pensó en salir a la superficie y desde allí, usar su yo-yo. Recordó haber visto un anuncio de Gabriel en el techo de uno de los edificios de la calle, y cuando estuvo en la superficie del agua lo lanzó hacia dónde se suponía debía estar su apoyo, pero no encontró nada allí.

Tosiendo algo de agua que había tragado, de pronto sintió un fuerte tirón del otro lado del cable infinito de su arma, y este la lanzó directamente contra el mismo edificio, dándose un gran golpe.

Cayendo de pie sobre la acera, aunque aún algo desorientada por el impacto y con el dolor en su tórax creciendo. Ladybug no vió a Chat Noir por ningún lado. De pronto escuchó un grito detrás de ella:

-''¡Jamás pierdas de vista al toro!''

Ladybug saltó instintivamente justo antes de que el villano la golpeara otra vez.

-''¡Lucky Charm!''

Su poder mágico le reveló una enorme red hecha de gruesas y fuertes cuerdas que tenía que lanzar sobre el villano. Cuando este cargó contra ella, se enredó con y cayó al suelo. La moteada aprovechó para quitar una medalla de plata que llevaba en una de sus astas. La partió y liberó al akuma al que purificó. Con su hechizo prodigioso, borró la gran destrucción que había causado, la razón era haber perdido una competencia de lucha grecorromana.

Chat Noir apareció de nuevo cuando todo había terminado ya.

-''Ladybug, yo iba a transformarme y...''

Su compañera ni siquiera lo notó, o eso le hizo creer, con el pitido de advertencia de su Miraculous escuchándose. Dio la media vuelta y se fue rumbo a las azoteas parisinas antes de transformarse.

Chat se quedó sólo en la calle, con un suspiro de decepción y una mirada de preocupación creciente decidió marcharse él también a casa.

Marinette llegó a casa por su balcón, caminaba con dificultad, seguía muy adolorida, su cara estaba llena de raspones y heridas otra vez.

-''Marinette, otra vez te han quedado secuelas de la lucha...''

-''¿Esto es malo Tikki? ¿Cierto?'' Dijo quejándose ''No debería...pasarme''

-''En absoluto Marinette. El Miraculous debe protegerte''

La joven se apresuró como pudo a llenar la tina para darse un baño e intentar relajarse un poco. Cuando estuvo lista se sumergió hasta el cuello en el agua jabonosa

-''Es como si...el escudo del Miraculous estuviera siendo desactivado desde dentro Tikki'' Dijo con una voz más calma mientras cerraba los ojos ''Cada vez estoy más segura, de que fue aquella criatura la que comenzó todo lo que me ha pasado, las pesadillas, y que mis poderes ahora hayan comenzado a fallar ¿viste como el akuma se liberó del agarre de mi yo-yo? ni siquiera esa cosa pudo, nunca antes nadie pudo hacer eso''

-''Marinette ¿recuerdas el día que te llevé a conocer al Gran Guardián? ¿Recuerdas lo que te contó acerca de las Beldam?''

-''Me dijo que sólo quedaba una, la que era buena, las otras dos habían muerto. Otra superheroína acabó con ellas'' Respondió la chica sin abrir los ojos

-''O eso piensa la mayoría de la gente. Marinette. Pero cada cierta cantidad de años, cuando la Constelación de Orión estaba en determinado punto del cielo. Ellas recuperan su fuerza, y este, lamentablemente es el momento según he estado calculando''

Abriendo un ojo Marinette le contestó con preocupación

-''¿Así que, piensas que son ellas quienes están detrás de todo esto?''

-''No se me ocurre nada más''

-''Tenemos que ir a ver al Maestro, pronto'' Resolvió Marinette.

Esa noche. Chat Noir decidió salir un poco, no podía dormir y deseaba aclarar un poco su mente, los eventos de esa semana lo habían llenado de preocupación, quería sentarse a hablar con Ladybug, pero ella se mostró distante y fría cada vez que pudo verla, el haberla abandonado en la lucha contra un akuma tan fuerte y peligroso no ayudó en absoluto a mejorar, ella se había enfadado con él todavia más.

Se sentó sobre un tanque de agua antiguo, y miró hacia la torre Eiffel.

Repentinamente, sintió algo en su hombro, la punta de un objeto de madera, que daba tres toques suaves sobre él. Chat volteó, y se encontró con los brillantes ojos aceituna de Volpina

-''¿Te importa si me siento aquí un momento, gatito?'' Preguntó ella.

-''Oh, claro que no...'' Contestó el felino con un ligero titubeo ''De hecho, creo que necesito a alguien con quien hablar ahora mismo''

-''Fantástico, entonces tomemos el té'' Volpina hizo aparecer en cada una de sus manos una humeante taza de té

-''¿Son de verdad?'' Preguntó con sorpresa Chat Noir

-''Por supuesto, con el Miraculous verdadero, mis ilusiones pueden volverse más reales, aunque tengo un límite, sólo debo de crear objetos tangibles cuando es de verdad necesario, creo que esta ocasión lo amerita ¿no minino?'' La muchacha le ofreció a Chat una de las tazas, allí se dió cuenta de que eran verdaderas, pues despedían un aroma exquisito.

-''Dime Chat Noir, algo te preocupa ¿no es verdad?''

-''Cómo lo supiste?''

-''Se nota en tu rostro, en tus ojos, en tu voz, no es por presumir, pero soy una experta en deducir los sentimientos de las personas con sólo ver su semblante''

-''¿Es un poder de tu Miraculous?''

-''No, eso se aprende con los años, _caro mío_. Se molesto contigo. Sí, lo ví todo en el blog de la chica Alya''

Tal respuesta le hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa a Chat

-''¿Sabes gatito? si ella no sabe valorarte, siempre habrá alguien que esté dispuesta a hacerlo, esto de ser superheroína no es tarea fácil'' Volpina hizo desaparecer su taza y se puso de pie

''Piensalo. _Ciao_ ''


	5. Chapter 5: Cara a cara

**CAPÍTULO V**

 **Cara a cara**

-"No es posible...no es posible que haya otra heroína Miraculous. La vi derrotando a mi akuma, creí que era una broma...sé que ella buscará venganza de Ladybug, pero no hay forma de que consiga su Miraculous antes que yo..."

Nooroo escuchaba con preocupación el monólogo de su amo. Él sabía que Fu no podía haberle dado el collar a Lila, no por haber sido akumatizada antes, sino porque se podía ver maldad verdadera a través de ella, sus ojos revelaban un alma siniestra, era peligroso que alguien así recibiera un prodigio.

En cambio. Veía a su amo con cierta esperanza de que algún dia dejara de hacer el mal, quería pensar que él solo era victima de las circunstancias, de terribles errores; era padre, debería en algún momento pensar en el bienestar de su hijo. Al fin y al cabo solo lo tenía a él. El odio y el mal no tenian porque ocupar su mente, pero lo hacían.

Y ahora ¿Habia otro Miraculous en manos equivocadas? Ojalá no, pensó el kwami polilla, ya era suficiente con que él fuese mal usado. Para que ahora la tierna Trixx también lo fuera... además, nadie sabía del paradero de Duusu. El kwami pavo real, amigo o enemigo, nadie sabía quien lo tenia en su poder, salvo una persona, que estaba más cerca de él de lo que hubiera podido imaginar...

"Volpina, mi más grande creación, volverás a mi de un modo u otro" Continuó el portador de Hawk Moth "Y si no, date por muerta, tienes que ser más sencilla de atrapar que ese bicho maldito"

* * *

Adrien se encontraba en su habitación, aún confundido por lo ocurrido con su compañera, y con la nueva ¿heroína? no estaba seguro de que ahora Lila Rossi fuera confiable, y algo le decía que ella no debería recibir un prodigio, era demasiada responsabilidad para alguien tan voluble como ella. Pero ahora ¿que ocurría con Ladybug? ¿Estaba enferma, lastimada física o emocionalmente? ¿Que había hecho mal como Chat Noir para merecer ahora su desprecio? Esas preguntas lo privaban del sueño aquella noche, y no era el único sin descanso. Ladybug pasaba justo por enfrente de su ventana, se dirigía a toda prisa al consultorio de Fu. Marinette pensó que era más seguro invocar sus poderes antes que salir como civil a la calle a esa hora, esperando que el Maestro estuviera en casa. Mientras tanto, repasaba memorias de lo que el hombrecillo le contó acerca de aquellas poderosas y peligrosas mujeres llamadas las ''Beldam''

 _-''Verás Marinette, hace mucho tiempo existieron personas que deseaban arrebatarme la custodia de las joyas Miraculous para su propio beneficio, y al no conseguirlo decidieron crear sus propias maneras de imitar su poder, claro, no lo consiguieron del todo, pero aún así lograron construir seres temibles. Natasha Dementieva era una hechicera, hoy en día tendría mi edad, ella robó pequeñas que habían quedado huérfanas luego de una gran tragedia en su país, no recuerdo que pasó''_

 _-''¿Una guerra? ¿Quizás...el desastre nuclear de Chernobyl?'' Marinette conocía bien la historia, por la escuela y porque algunos de sus compañeros rumoraban que la Profesora Mendeleiev había perdido a su familia allí. Y por eso siempre estaba tan enfadada._

 _-''No estoy seguro. Pero ella las sometió a experimentos intentando fusionar con sus células una versión propia de la esencia de los kwami, pero no iba a conseguirlo nunca, sin uno real jamás''_

 _-''No encontró ninguno''_

 _-''Eso es lo que quiero pensar...tres chicas lograron sobrevivir y convertirse en las Beldam, secuaces de Natasha que sembraron el terror en esa parte del mundo, pero una superheroína. Plume Bleu, viajó hasta Ucrania a combatir con ellas, la tercera chica le ayudó a derrotarlas, era la Mujer Búho, su nombre era Luisa, lo sé porque vino a París a vernos y pedir nuestro auxilio, considere darle tu Miraculous, pero podría ser peligroso dadas las características que las alteraciones que el fueron practicadas le habían dado… nunca supe qué fue de todas aquellas mujeres, y el Miraculous Pavo Real se perdió, puede que Natasha haya sobrevivido y capturado a Duusu, y no sé si ella tenga que ver en el robo del Miraculous Polilla de su antiguo portador''_

 _-''¿Cuando ocurrió todo eso que me cuenta, maestro?''_

 _-''Hace tres años, el Miraculous Polilla se perdió en la guerra que comenzó hace dos, y cuando lo creíamos perdido para siempre, apareció aquí, ya sabes el resto''_

* * *

Marinette y Tikki pensaban en la lejana posibilidad de que la criatura que la atacó días antes era resultado de los encantamientos de Natasha Dementieva, pero no podían estar seguras de nada hasta no ver al Maestro Fu, lástima que no llegarían a reunirse con él… Cuando Ladybug estaba aun par de azoteas de llegar, vió que algo se aproximaba hacia ella por su costado derecho, al volverse para enfrentar a la amenaza, se encontró con una extraña mujer disfrazada.

-'' _¿Un akuma?_ '' Pensó con preocupación. La mujer detuvo su vuelo para posarse frente a ella en una chimenea, en sus labios pintados de negro se dibujó una siniestra sonrisa, su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz negro, de cabello rubio y corto, estaba vestida de rojo con mangas negras, en un traje parecido al que llevaba la prodigiosa, de su espalda salían unas alas como de libélula, que el permitían volar.

-''La milagrosa Ladybug'' Dijo por fin en un tono burlón ''Llevo varios días buscándote''

El hecho de que tuviera tantos días buscándola prácticamente descarta que fuera una villana creado por Hawk Moth

-''¿Quién eres?''

-''Se me conoce por muchos nombres, prefiero el de Strekoza, y si eres una niña tan buena como me han contado, necesito que me ayudes''

-''Si quieres mi Miraculous, ponte a hacer fila''

-''¿Fila?'' Rió la extraña ''¿Y detrás de quién?''

De un bolso oculto en su traje. Strekoza sacó un objeto que al principio Marinette no reconoció, pero al verlo mejor la luz de la calle le reveló

-''¿¡El Miraculous de Hawk Moth!? ¿Pero como?''

-''Digamos que'' Ladybug escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella ''Alguien aprndió hoy a no subestimarme...y no será el único''


End file.
